Our Whiskey Lullaby
by WannabeFireFox
Summary: [SongFic] Goodbyes are difficult, especially to the ones you love. She left him heartbroken and in the end, they all fell in tears.... RxI


**Written by WannabeFireFox **

**Song: **Whiskey Lullaby By Brad Paisley

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or the son Whiskey Lullaby. I wish I did I own Bleach... that would be awesome , I could have all the characters I want!!  
**

* * *

**Our Whiskey Lullaby **

"Gomen, but I must go back to Soul Society." _Please don't make this hard_

"Don't go." _I don't understand..._

"I can't stay with you, we are not meant to be." _Gomen... gomen... I want to be with you too.. _

"I love you, why won't you stay with me?" _You told me that you loved me... were you lying? You kissed me and I kissed you, I gave you my heart..._

"If it has to be that way, then I won't stay with you. We have our own places to return to, this is not my place." _We can't be together... my home... my life... it isn't here..._

**_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_**

He felt the pain everyday and tried to erase it and the memories that broke him apart. Inoue, Chad, and Ishida came by to visit a couple times every few weeks, but Rukia hadn't came by at all for the past five years.

Inoue told him to stop drinking but she knew that he was in pain of a broken heart and that he was trying to erase the pain.

**_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_**

But then the day came where the pain was too strong for him to bear.

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

The next morning she had decided to come visit him for the first time, finally deciding that she didn't care anymore about the rules anymore. She was going to tell him that she loved him and that she was sorry for making him wait for five years. Inoue was overjoyyed that she came back, and everyone (Ishida, Inoue, and Chad) went to his house to bring his heart back to him. When they called, they couldn't hear the sloppy groan that he gave when he was aware of them. _Was he asleep again? Did he drink all night again? _They walked upstairs to his room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. They opened the door and found him on the bed.

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die**_

They cried and her heart shattered. They held a funeral for him, the sky was gray and rain fell. But tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes.

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_** lalalalalalala**_  
_**lalalalalalala**_

**_ lalalalalalala_**  
_** lalalalalalala**_

They left and she fell to her knees, sobbing. She fingered the carved letters that made his name, _Kurosaki Ichigo._

_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**_

For five weeks and every night, she blamed herself for not coming sooner, how his life came to an end because of her. Her heart was broken and she couldn't stop crying.

_**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain aw**__**ay a little at a time**_

His face wouldn't stop appearing and that just pushed her to the edge.

**_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_**

"This is foolish, hehehe I had always been calm, I did my job, I lived my life. But I couldn't stop him from dying," Her tears fell down her face. "I miss you Ichigo, I can't believe I let you go when I loved you all this time... I won't regret anything as long as I get to see you... where ever we go."_**  
**_

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**_

The next day, Renji came back to retrieve her for he was ordered to find her and suddenly he began to wonder why her reiatsu seemed to be gone. He knocked on her door but found no answer. He entered the room and saw that she lying on the bed.

_**We found her with her face down on the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow**_  
_** While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

They sobbed, they cried, their hearts suffered,but in their mind they knew, that it was better that way. And they walked away, leaving the two tombstones together, _Kurosaki Ichigo_ and _Kuchiki Rukia_.

Even death brought them the joy and happiness that life couldn't bring them. They were finally together with no regrets or anything between them. The hearts were no longer broken and they smiled...

_**lalalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala**_

_**lalalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala **_

_**lalalalalalalala**_

* * *

I hope you all liked it peoplezzz. This is my first song fic and Bleach song/story. I spent quite a bit of time trying to write it. Whatever you do, just don't flame me or anything like that. TT_**  
**_


End file.
